PKMN Genesis: Kidnapping Kaisa
by Uyoku
Summary: TrigunPKMN crossover with a character from Angel Sanctuary. Kaisa is kidnapped and its up to a certain gunman to get her back. Kaisa, Uyoku and Setsuyo are my own created characters! Rating for language and suspense.


Pokémon Genesis

Kidnapping Kaisa

"I'm thirsty…when are we going to get there?" whines the spiked blonde haired gunman known as Vash, as they walked through the lush forest. From behind him came a dull white staff that hits him in the back of the head. "Oh stop whining…" comes the quiet and slightly agitated voice of the blue cloaked angel. "Ouch. That really—" he is cut off suddenly by a surprised yelp followed by a scream of the trainer named Kaisa as a hole opened up in the ground and she fell in, her scream echoing and dying off as she fell. "Kaisa!" he called after her, soon her scream was replaced with a cold high-pitched laugh. "Vash the Stampede, if you want to see your little girlfriend again you will come to the top of the highest peak in this region and face me. Don't worry, she's safe, for now…" Kaisa's belt with her pokéballs appears on the ground near the hole which vanishes as the belt appears. "But if you ever want to see her again, or alive for that matter, you will come and face me, and don't pull anything funny, I'll be watching your every move…" the voice fades away with that same cold laugh and a tree nearby breaks in half as Vash punches it. "Damn you… Legato…"

Uyoku moves away and picks up the belt that had appeared, looking at it and holding it gently before moving back to Vash and holding it out. "You're going to need this and any help you can get…" Vash takes it with a nod, holding it closely before putting it on looking rather odd with it there. "Whatever he's up to, it isn't a good thing, why else would he leave behind her pokémon, it'd make it harder on us if we didn't have them." Setsuna comments quietly in thought. "Legato… He'll pay for this…" Vash simply says with a look that honestly frightened the others. "I'll get her back…" He says determined "You mean _we_ will get her back…" Uyoku corrects him. Suddenly a couple of the pokéballs on the belt twitch and move and Charmy, Gengar, Dragonair, Lapras, Mewtwo and Golem all appear along with Latios, looking furious and ill tempered, looking at Vash and the others. "Seems they already know what has happened…" Setsuna says quietly patting the rock hard shell of Golem almost comfortingly. "I'm beginning to understand though, mewtwo could pose him a threat, his psychic ability is as good or better than Legato's from what we know and see, since Legato didn't know which pokéball he was in… He sent them all back to us as proof she is relatively safe…" Charmy growls loudly and spits a bit of fire into the air. "I'm going to get her back. Charmy, can you fly me to the tallest mountain peak? The rest of you return to your balls please? Though mewtwo, I'll need your help…"

Moments later they were in the air, Vash riding Charmy's back, having a bit of trouble holding on and whining a bit all the while, but determined just the same after Uyoku, who was flying nearby, hit him in the head with a small coconut. "Oh come on Vash, stop whining, we're on a rescue mission, not a joyride…" Mewtwo was floating nearby, glowing slightly in a blue-purple coloration as they neared the mountain peak where they were to meet Legato. "There it is…" Vash says quietly with a bit of a look that gave Uyoku chills. Setsuna nodded and flew on the other side of Charmy and Uyoku, looking around for any threats. They approached the mountain and landed at the peak of the plateau, Charmy growling rather loudly in a way to announce their presence. "Vash the Stampede, Uyoku and Setsuna the disobedient Angels… and of course the creatures your little girlfriend cares about so much… I see they listen to you as though you were their master instead of the girl…" Vash narrows his eyes and Uyoku and Setsuna look rather agitated at being called 'disobedient angels'. Legato himself was no where to be seen; only his voice could be heard for the time being, and they began to move toward the center of the plateau. "Where is she?!" Vash yells out into the air trying to guess where Legato was hiding himself. "Oh, just look in front of you Vash; she's just fine as I promised… Come get her and you can go…"

Uyoku looks around angrily and Vash moves forward along with Charmy and Mewtwo, but suddenly they seem to hit something solid, and are unable to go any further, while Vash was unaffected. "Ah ha. I don't think so. No pets allowed and no help from any of the rest of you either… And Vash, you may have her precious little creatures, but you try and release one of them while in the force field and your little girlfriend will die…" Vash grits his teeth and Charmy, Mewtwo, Uyoku and Setsuna begin to bang on the force field before stopping and just watching. "I wouldn't waste your energy, you won't break it, not even _you_." The 'you' was emphasized and seemed to point directly at Mewtwo. Humph… He merely utters and crosses his arms. Vash turned back to Kaisa who was lying on the ground in the middle of the plateau, looking unharmed, just unconscious. As he grew closer she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "What happened…? Vash? You came to get me, but hey wait…"

Kaisa suddenly got a panicked look in her eyes and on her face. "I… Hey, I'm not in control. Something's wrong with me!" Kaisa moved toward Vash slowly, as if she herself was walking but the look in her eyes showed Vash and the others that it was Legato's work. "Vash… I can't control myself! Help! Stop it you twisted madman!" The 'twisted mad man' she aimed for Legato, only a cold chuckle replied. "Tell me Vash the Stampede, can you save your girlfriend when she is your enemy?..." the cold high laugh followed, making Vash look angrier than ever, the look was enough to scare anyone, and Kaisa looked rather shocked and panicked herself. "Let me go you monster!" A second later she cried out in pain and would have grabbed her head had it been her own control, apparently Legato was harming her. "Stop it!!!" Vash yelled loudly. "Eagh!! Vash!" Vash had moved forward to grab her, but had stopped in his tracks with her yelling. "Well Vash, will you free her from my control? Or will you let her destroy herself just like Rem…" At these words Vash's face contorted into sheer fury, his arm began to grow and bulge out, changing and transforming into the Angel's Arm. Both Uyoku and Setsuna looked at each other with a look of shock. "If he uses that…" "…we're all doomed…" Uyoku began and Setsuna finished.

"Let Kaisa go!!!" Vash bellowed loudly into the air, the Angel's Arm pointing straight into the air, building with more and more energy. "SHOW YOURSELF!!!" The high cold and evil laugh came from all around, only making Vash's fury grow more. "So, you would destroy everything in your anger and fury that I feel… for what? Your companions and your little girlfriend would die, at _your_ hands. How could you live with yourself Vash the Stampede, knowing you are the cause of not only destroying two cities, but also taking the life of the one you care about?" Vash strained to keep control of the Angel's Arm. Suddenly Kaisa began to scream in pain again and fall to her knees; Legato had begun to use his powers to wrack her with pain once again. Vash's eyes grew wide, looking to Kaisa and yelling to control his cannon of an arm. "Vash! You've got to get control of your arm! You've got to turn it normal again!!" Uyoku yelled from the other side of the barrier blocking them off from Vash and Kaisa. Both she and Setsuna began to glow and slowly merge and emerge finally as Setsuyo, a three-winged angel with golden wings and a power far greater than the two of them separately. Vash lowered his arm slowly as it began to shrink and return to normal size, teeth bared he moved toward Kaisa. "Kaisa, I won't let him harm you anymore." Legato's laugh is heard and he appears on the far side of the plateau. "Oh Vash the Stampede, I'm afraid you have no choice but to bend to my will, either you draw out your Angel's Arm Cannon, or I use your girlfriend here to destroy you in so many ways…"

Legato had his evil psychotic grin on his face as he held his hand up slowly, Kaisa began to move once more, taking on a stance, and pulling out a dagger from the back of her belt that had apparently been placed there by Legato. She raised it above her head, but the blade, instead of being aimed toward Legato, as if to strike at Vash, was aimed opposite, if it were to be brought down she would strike herself with the razor sharp blade. Her eyes filled with fear, but defiance as she realized what Legato was forcing Vash to do. To either use the Angel's Arm to attempt to destroy him, and kill them all, or allow him to control her, and kill herself out of her lack of control. "Vash… He's going to…" She twitched and cried in pain again, yet the dagger in her hand stayed intact. "Now, now, it is much too early to give away the finale of this final act. It is all your choice Vash the Stampede, draw out the Angel's Arm or…" the dagger held in Kaisa's hand lowered in Legatos control, her arm fell and moved the blade to be only a half inch from her very throat. "…you will be the one to cause her death…"

Charmy tried several times, and failed, to bash through the very force field, with help from Setsuyo and Mewtwo, but it held strong, and each time they tried, a mild shock came through them to stun them. Let her go Legato! Mewtwo himself spoke up with rage in his words, psychic powers growing more strong, his aura glowing brighter and wider in fury. "Such power you have, too bad you won't join me as a Gung-Ho Gun; Knives would be quite pleased to have someone as strong as you… Perhaps after your… master… is killed…" Vash's eyes narrowed and the Angel's Arm grew large once more and leveled right at Legato's head. "Release her, Now!" He growled, the cannon glowing brightly, aiming just to the right of Kaisa, the blade still held close to her throat. "Vash!" Kaisa yelled and he froze for a moment, his senses snapped into focus once more, his rage overcome. Kaisa watched Vash with her eyes, filled with fear, pain, sadness and defiance, her hand shook, internally she was trying to fight Legato's control. "Foolish girl… Not even you can break my control over you…" He laughed and Vash moved to the side swiftly with a glance to Kaisa, side-stepping just enough, the Angel's Arm Cannon fired and the white light engulfed everything as the pure energy fired from it in a massive ray of heat and light.

On all of their faces was a shocked look, no one could do anything to stop the event from happening, the cannon had fired, and surely killed Kaisa and Legato all in one shot. The light and dust from the blast did not fade for a few minutes and everything was silent. The silhouettes of Setsuyo, Mewtwo and Charmy were seen as it cleared, Setsuyo stumbled forward, through the place where the barrier had been. At the very far end of the plateau was a slice of it completely demolished, at least a third of it was nothing but jagged rock from the force of the energy that had hit it. As the dust cleared from the origin of the blast, the figure of Vash stood, arm returned to normal, wind blowing the dust away from the scene of the destruction. He merely stood in sheer shock at what he had done. Falling to his knees he merely stared at the place where Legato had been, where he had controlled Kaisa and threatened them all, where he had forced Vash to use the weapon of destruction built into his own arm, most certainly destroying Kaisa, and most certainly letting Legato somehow escape. As the last bit of dust cleared, where Kaisa had stood, was now a large bump, something covered in dust and dirt from the blast. Setsuyo moved forward and kneeled, brushing at the dust before standing back in amazement. "Vash…" Setsuyo spoke quietly, turning to him as he still merely kneeled there, tears streaming down his face silently. "How could I… Oh Rem… Kaisa… I…" Setsuyo walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, repeating, more loudly. "Vash… Look…" Setsuyo motioned to the lump, part of the dust removed from it.

Vash looked up to the dust covered figure that laid there. More tears streamed down his cheeks as he moved over, picking up Kaisa's unconscious body, the dagger laid nearby, and on her neck a small sliver where it had cut, but not yet deep enough to do any major damage. Mewtwo and Charmy moved over, both looking at Kaisa in sheer surprise. Part of her hair on the left side looked singed from the very force and heat of the Angel's Arm's blast, yet somehow the intensity of it, as close as it had come to hitting her on its way past, had not done any major damage. Vash held Kaisa close in his arms for a few moments. "I thought I'd lost you, like I'd lost Rem…" A few of his tears fell onto her face, leaving small trails on it; she opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly. "Vash… You scared me half to death…" she smiled a bit more and leaned into his arms. "I knew you'd save me…"

Setsuyo looked around the scarred plateau, the gashes looked as though a huge dragon had scratched and cut at the earth and one-third of the northern side was nothing but a diagonal and jagged slice where a crooked crater, almost like a bitten chunk, was at. "Legato is gone… for now…" Both Vash and Kaisa look up, "Legato is gone for good." Vash says quietly, Setsuyo turns to them. "No, he is only gone for now, but he knows you can't be controlled or manipulated as easily as he thought, I doubt he's in a good mood right now." Kaisa wrapped hear arms around Vash's neck and hugged him tightly with a slight tremble, speaking quietly. "That was horrible to be controlled like that; I hope we don't see him for a long time…" Vash picked her up into his arms and turned to the south, the winds blew back their bangs as they all turned to look toward the large continent, Kaisa's home, forever changed thanks to a psychopathic mad-man and an innocent gunman with a bounty on his head, all for the love of a fairly normal girl named Kaisa…


End file.
